


Listen To What I'm Saying

by LivingTheBromance



Series: Only One Direction And It's Straight [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTheBromance/pseuds/LivingTheBromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting two fans backstage Zayn takes them back to his hotel room for a birthday present he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To What I'm Saying

Riley’s P.O.V.  
“I can’t believe we won tickets to see One Direction live in concert,” Cristobelle exclaimed “We are actually going to be breathing the same air as 5 of the hottest boys in the world.”  
“You can’t forget about their sexy as fuck drummer Josh,” I said “We get to meet all of them in a few short hours.”  
“I could never forget about the Divine Mr. Devine,” Cristobelle stated “He had made an appearance in many of my dreams. Those hands did a lot more than twirl drumsticks.”  
“God Cris,” I yelled slapping her arm playfully “You are such a slut!”  
“Hey,” Cris shrieked hitting me back “I’m not the only one who has had some dirty dreams about any of those British/Irish lads. I am remembering a time when you had a dream about a certain black haired, caramel eyed, Bradford boy.”  
“That was one time,” I huffed “You promised to never bring that up.”  
“When have I ever kept a promise Ri,” Cris asked.  
“You’re right,” I said “But I am going to let it go because in about 2 hours we will be enjoying their concert from behind the scenes before enjoying a nice private chat with them after.”  
“I know,” Cris shrieked “I’m so fucking excited! Do I look alright?”  
“Of course you do,” I replied “I picked out your outfit and did your hair and make-up. I didn’t get a full ride to Marilyn’s Cosmetology School for nothing.”  
“Ri I’m so nervous,” Cris whispered.  
“I know. I am too,” I confessed “But no matter play it cool. We don’t want to look like crazy fan girls. Now let’s go get something to eat. I don’t want to meet the boys on an empty stomach.”  
~One and a half hours later~  
“This is it Cris,” I said grabbing her hand “Only 10 minutes until we meet the boys. Can you believe it.?”  
“I am fan girling so bad on the inside right now,” Cris said “You might have to take me outside for a little bit after we meet them so I can scream.”  
“Haha alright,” I laughed “I’ll keep that in mind. Do you know where we go to get the passes?”  
“I think they said we need to pick them up from the press box in the front,” Cris said “I hope you brought your i.d.”  
“Of course I have it,” I said “We are going to the pub after this so I kind of needed it. Anyways we’ve got the passes now let’s go meet the boys!”  
“We’re off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz,” Cris began to sing and skip “Because because because because because! Because of the wonderful things he does!”  
“Cris what are you doing,” I asked coming up beside her.  
“I thought the song fit the mood,” Cris stated “We are going to meet some magical out of this world beings.”  
“You’re right,” I said thoughtfully “It does. But stop singing it. We don’t want them to think we are crazy and kick us out.”  
“Can I see you passes,” a security guard asked.  
“Right here sir,” I said holding mine up.  
“Here is mine,” Cris said showing her pass.  
“Alright you girls need to head down this hall, turn right, and it’s the 4th door on the left,” he said “Have a great time.”  
“Thanks,” Cris chirped “Let’s go Ri. The boys await us!”  
Zayn’s P.O.V.  
“Zayn,” Louis yelled “Get up! The girls who won the contest will be here any minute.”  
“I’m up,” I yawned “I wasn’t sleeping anyways. Just res-.”  
“Resting your eyes,” the boys said in unison “We know.”  
“Oh shut up,” I said “Do you guys know how old these girls are?”  
“That’s a good question mate,” Harry said “I don’t want to be stuck with some 13 year old fan all night. Do you guys think they might be our age? Or maybe older?”  
“Calm the libido Haz,” Liam said “It doesn’t matter how old they are. No matter what we will treat like they are family. So try to act your age guys. That means no cursing Niall and no flirting Harry.”  
“Yes Daddy Direction,” Harry and Niall said together.  
“But seriously,” I started “Does anyone know how old they are? It will be so much easier for us all if we are all the same age.”  
“The girls are both 19,” Paul stated walking into the room “Their names are Cristobelle and Riley. They are from Yorkshire and won the tickets and backstage passes by calling into the radio. I’ve just been told by Mark that they are headed back now. So place nice boys.”  
“We always do Paul,” Louis said.  
“Lord help these girls,” Paul mumbled as there was a knock at the door.  
“Hey Paul,” the first voice said “How’s it going?”  
“What’s up Paul,” the second voice said “Are the boys in here?”  
“Uhm yea,” Paul answered taken aback “They are right behind me. Come on in.”  
“Hi, we’re One Direction,” we greeted in unison.  
“It’s really nice to meet you Cristobelle and Riley,” Liam said stepping forward.  
“Yea,” I said joining him “We hope you guys enjoy the show.”  
“We will definitely be spending some more time with you lovely ladies after the show,” Harry flirted stepping up behind me.  
“If you guys would like, you can join us for dinner,” Niall added joining us “We are going to Nando’s.”  
“Then maybe you two can join us at the hotel for a movie or two,” Louis said tossing his arm around the two girls.  
“What do you think Ri,” Cris asked her friend.  
“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Riley said “We would love to.”  
“Great,” Louis yelled.  
“We will see you girls when we change in between,” Liam said “We won’t have a lot of time to talk, but we will after the concert for sure.”  
“Alright boys let’s get you out there,” Paul called from the door “We have 15,000 fans waiting on. Give them a good show.”  
“Yeah buddy,” Niall yelled.  
“I’m ready,” I said walking to the door “Let’s do this.”  
We led the way to the side of the stage where we would be going on and off from. We left the girls with Paul and ran out on stage to the beginning of Na Na Na. I didn’t expect those girls to be as normal and calm as they were. Most girls who get to us meet us in like that usually freak out and a lot of them cry. It’s nice to have them treating us like normal guys instead of world famous pop stars. I definitely can’t wait to spend more time with those girls. They are so fucking hot. I can just imagine the things I could do to them. They seem really close so I can’t help but wonder if they have ever done anything with each other. Maybe tonight I can find out. I just have to keep them away from Harry. Tonight these girls are mine.  
Cristobelle’s P.O.V.  
I can’t believe I am standing back stage with my best friend in the world at a One Direction concert. When we won the tickets and we weren’t even calling in for the contest. I just wanted to request a song. I mean we knew they were having the contest we just never thought we would actually win it. Now here we are only 20 feet away from the boys who keep us awake at night. The boys we live and breathe for. I think I’m about to have a major case of the fan girls.  
“Ri,” I said looking over at her.  
“Yea Cris,” she replied not even looking away from the stage.  
“Look at me Ri,” I said slapping her arm “Can you believe we are here?”  
“Hell no Cris,” she shouted “I never thought we would ever have this happen to us in a million years.”  
“We have to take a shit ton of videos and pictures tonight,” I said pulling out my camera “I don’t want to miss one thing tonight. Now smile bitch.”  
We made sure to take to pictures with everyone of importance backstage. Especially Lou and Paul. We couldn’t wait for the concert to be over so we could get pictures with the band. I know I really wanted one with Josh. I mean who wouldn’t he is just so damn sexy. I mean have you seen those arms? By the time the concert was over we had practically made Paul go deaf screaming the words in his ear, we had recorded the boys getting changed, and to top it all off we got to go onstage with the boys and they sang What Makes You Beautiful to us. It was definitely one of the best nights of our lives and it was only going to get better from there. Once the concert was over the boys took us out to eat at Nando’s. Niall almost killed Riley when she said she had never been and I got that moment on camera. When he finally settled down we all ordered and everyone shared food including Niall. We were all definitely shocked by that. Once we finished our very late dinner we headed with the boys back to their hotel to watch movies and hang out. One by one they all slowly headed to their separate rooms. Liam and Niall being the first to leave, followed by Louis, and finally Harry.  
“So now what,” I asked no one in particular.  
“Well I know what I want to do,” Zayn said mysteriously.  
I started to ask what he meant by that, but I was cut off by his lips crashing into my mine. I was too surprised to kiss back so he pulled away.  
“I’m sorry,” he started to apologize “I should’ve asked fir-.”  
That’s all he got out before I slammed my lips onto his.  
“I think we both know what you want,” Riley began as she pulled off her top.  
“And I think we both are willing to help you with that problem you have there,” I added pointing to his erection.  
“So if you are a good boy we will take good care of you and your little friend,” Cris said unbuttoning my pants as I pulled off my shirt.  
“Now take off those clothes so we can have some fun,” I ordered unbuttoning Cris’s pants.  
Once we were both down to our underwear we didn’t wait to see if he followed as we walked into the bedroom.  
Zayn’s P.O.V.  
Oh. My. God. Is this really happening? Two of the hottest girls I have ever seen just stripped down in front of me and are in my bed waiting on me right now. As soon as I realized they were in my bed I didn’t waste any time pulling my clothes off and joining them. The boys will never believe me when I tell them.  
“You set up the camera right,” Cris asked Riley as I walked in.  
“What camera,” I questioned as I joined them on the bed.  
“That one right there,” Riley answered pointing at the camera on the dresser across from the bed.  
“What’s that for,” I asked running my fingers down her side.  
“It’s to record what we are about to do,” Cris said “Don’t you want to be able to watch this and relive these moments again?”  
“Well of course I do,” I said “But I don’t want this to get out to anyone. It could ruin my career.”  
“Don’t worry about it sweetie,” Riley said straddling me “You will be the only one with a copy.”  
“Yea,” Cris added in unhooking her and Riley’s bra “Just consider this our birthday present to you.”  
At that I just let myself get lost in the boobs and kisses. I’ve never been this horny in my life. Even though Riley was in my lap Cris somehow managed to get my boxers off. The minute my cock was free I immediately took over. I tossed Riley onto her back and pulled off her thong while telling Cris to get naked now.  
“If you girls thought I was going to let you take control you are definitely wrong,” I growled.  
I rolled over on my back bring Riley with me. Pulling her up I positioned us so her pussy was right above my mouth.  
“While I’m busy eating you need to be busy sucking,” I order Cris.  
Finished talking for the time being I began to eat out Riley. I licked from her opening to clit. Taking it in my mouth and sucking on it before biting it gently. I licked back down to her opening stopping to lick around it before plunging my tongue into it. The second my tongue plunged into her pussy Cris began to suck my cock.  
Riley’s P.O.V.  
Zayn was an expert with his tongue. It’s like he knew my body better than I did. He would continuously change the pace on me. One second we would be stabbing his tongue as deep into my pussy as he could as slowly as possible and licking my clit in between. Then he would speed it up and rub my clit with his thumb. I didn’t think he could make this any better, but then he plunged two fingers deep into my pussy and began pumping them while his tongue ran over my clit. I came from that. Moving off of him I joined Cris down at his dick.  
She had him halfway down her throat with his balls in her hand. I moved in and began to lick and kiss what she didn’t have in her mouth. We could hear him groaning above us. Cris pulled off of his cock and took my place over his face. I took over on his cock. Gripping the base with my fingers I ran my tongue up it from the base to the tip. Once I reached the top I swirled my tongue around the head before sliding the whole thing into my mouth. Slowly sliding my mouth down on his cock I made sure to get every inch of him.  
I began bobbing my head up and down on his dick stopping every time I reached the head to swirl my tongue around it before going back down.  
“Enough,” he barked “I want my cock in one of your pussies now.”  
“You first Cris,” I said to her “You know how I love to taste you on a guy’s cock when we fuck together.”  
Cristobelle’s P.O.V.  
Zayn got up and grabbed the camera before moving behind me. Riley lay down underneath me so I was able to reach her pussy just by leaning down. All at once we began to move. Zayn slowly pushed his cock into me as I leaned down to eat Riley out. In this position every time Zayn thrust into me I was pushed into Riley’s vagina. This led me to be able to push my tongue deeper into her opening. Zayn began to slowly pick up the pace moving from slow thrusts where he would pull all the way out to the tip before pushing back in. As he got faster his thrusts became shallower, but they never failed to hit that little spot inside of me that would make my knees quake. One hand held my hip and the other held the camera recording his cock flashing in and out of my pussy. I could feel myself getting close to the first orgasm of the night so I begged Zayn to go faster before burying my face back into Ri’s pussy. I added in two fingers curving them as I pushed in to hit that spot inside of her. Working my tongue faster and my fingers deeper I made her come with me.  
Zayn’s P.O.V.  
I pulled out of Cristobelle once she came and made the girls switch positions. But instead of them taking up the same position as last time they changed it up a bit. Riley climbed on top of Cristobelle so they were face to face. In this position I was able to reach both of their pussies with my cock. The minute they settled into the position I slammed my cock into Riley.  
“Fuck,” I moaned “You are so fucking tight Riley.”  
“You like my tight little pussy,” she asked pushing back into me.  
“Hell yeah I do babe,” I groaned back.  
With that I picked up the pace and began to fuck her faster and harder. She just moaned into Cristobelle’s mouth as they passionately made out. Pulling out I quickly shoved into Cristobelle thrusting into her a few times before pulling out and shoving back into Riley. I made sure to get as much as I could on camera because I knew that something like this would never happen again and I wanted to be able to wank to this later. I continued to switch between the girls getting closer and closer to the end with each thrust.  
“I’m close,” I groaned pumping my cock into Cristobelle “I don’t want to come in either of you though.”  
I pulled out and had them get on their knees beside one another on the floor at the end of the bed. Aiming the camera down at their faces I had them both suck my cock. As Cristobelle sucked my cock down her throat Riley leaned under to lick and play with my balls. I had to admit that these girls definitely knew what they were doing. Pulling away from them both I began to pump my dick with my free hand.  
“Open your mouths,” I moaned out.  
As soon as I saw them both beneath me with their mouths open I began to come in large spurts. I made sure to spread my come equally between the both of them. Getting as much into their mouths as I could and whatever didn’t make it in landed on their chests and faces.  
“God,” I groaned falling back onto the bed “That was the best sex I have ever had.”  
“Glad we could help,” Riley said standing up wiping the come from her chin.  
“We definitely enjoyed ourselves as well,” Cristobelle added in licking her lips.  
“Thanks girls,” I said sitting up handing them the camera “That was definitely the greatest early birthday present I have ever gotten.”  
“Well we will leave you our numbers and maybe we can do it again,” Cristobelle said pulling on her clothes.  
“And maybe next time the other boys will join in,” Riley stated writing their numbers on the hotel notepad.  
I walked them to the door giving them each a kiss before saying goodbye. The boys definitely won’t believe this happened I thought walking back to the bedroom. Maybe I will show them the tape. Nahh I thought. This will be my little secret.


End file.
